Acute respiratory infections are the leading cause of global child mortality. There is an important need for new, cost-effective technologies to treat infants and small children with respiratory distress. This need is most acute in the hours after birth. 20-38% of deaths in the first 48 hours of life are attributed to respiratory failure. Moreover, complications associated with premature birth, often related to breathing problems, are responsible for an additional 30% of neonatal mortality.